Generally, mascara is comprised of a case for containing mascara solution with a constant viscosity and a tone of color, a mascara brush for applying the mascara solution contained in the case to eyelash and a cap assembled to the mascara brush.
There are two kinds of conventional mascara brushes; a bristle-brush twisted from two wires with plastic bristles and a disk-type mascara brush whose brush portion is formed at the end of a wand as if pluralities of disks are piled consecutively.
Because the conventional bristle-brush is made by plastic bristles twisted with wires, its process is so complex that productivity is low and there are difficulties in maintaining constant quality of the brush. Although the disk-type brush that is made whole by plastic or rubber, as disclosed in Japan patent application No. 1988-85113, U.S. Pat. No. 6,591,842 and Korean Laid-upon patent No. 2002-0095157, is productive and easy to maintain quality, it is hardly capable to comb eyelash up than the bristle-brush, so that it does not widely spread to the Eastern people whose eyelash is short and thin.
The disk-type mascara brush does not stimulate eyelash much so that feeling in use is superior to the bristle-brush because it is mainly made of a silicon rubber. However, because center of all the plate-tooth are identical to that of the wand and the size of all the plate-tooth is identical, eyelash becomes combed up while the plate-tooth is hardly snuggled into eyelash when combing eyelash up with the mascara brush to which mascara solution is applied, so that not only eyelash cannot be combed well or curled roundly to the tip but also there happens a problem that eyelash clings together.